The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 13
Adam's P.O.V I remembered Kremlin, and it's the heart of Moscow, the capital city of Russia. Zachery started to lead us there, and we all did a group hug, and we all gone. As soon as we materialized, we appeared just right in the heart of Moscow, Kremlin. I did a headcount, me, Layla, Stephanie, Percy, Dallas and Zachery are here now. "Now what?" Dallas asked. "Now, we find a demigod named Johnny Cade." Zachery said. My mind reeled. I seemed to know a guy named Johnny Cade, and he is no russian at all. In fact, I was sitting next to him, helping him while I was still at school. How could I let him go to Moscow? How could I? I really hoped that we find this demigod really quickly. From what I hear about him, he is a tattletale, and whines to the teacher even the smallest thing happened to him, such as accidentally touching him. "Let's hope we find this guy before something really bad happens." I said. "Agreed." Zachery said. "Johnny Cade: A boy son of Aphrodite. He excels in whining and can charmspeak involuntarily, and he is a thin man. He stood 5'0 and he currently is at Kremlin with his girlfriend..." "And let's go find this guy." I finished, or else he might go on forever and ever prattling about this guy's history. So, we found ourselves in Moscow, and it appears that demons had arrived to thrash this place. The soviets were fighting it with AK-74s and other rocket launchers. The Soviet appeared to be retreating, since their bullets can't pierce the demons flesh, and then we came to help. Zachery was first to engage a demon, and followed by me, Percy, Stephanie, Layla and Dallas. Dallas warped behind the demon and stabbed the demon in the back, and the demon disintegrated. There are countless of demons marching towards Kremlin, and I figure that we will be overwhelmed before we can find this Johnny Cade guy. The demons appeared to be more vulnerable now, as missile attacks are able to disintegrate the demons with ease, but the missiles came from a long range artillery cannon that is fired from a distance. As more cannons flew towards the demons, the demons realized that they stood no chance against the long range cannons, and they fled immediately as more cannons fired to disintegrate more demons. I looked at Kremlin. It's roof had been damaged and there's a boy hiding on top of the roof. "Johnny Cade." Zachery said. "The big crybaby." "Why do you say that, Zach?" Dallas asked him. "Oh, it's because he whines and cries even the littlest thing. I have to say that you have quite a history with him, right?" "Yeah, he is my classmate before I was attacked by a laistrygonian giant. I agree with you, Johnny Cade is a big crybaby." Johnny Cade isn't just a crybaby. He is also the biggest tattletale in the class, and that's why he always gets picked on by bullies. I remembered how one time I was in the science lab, and someone just came in with a glass of water. The guy spills the water into Johnny Cade's lab coat and he started panicking, saying that it's acid, and he proceeds to remove his lab coat and his shirt and ran away from the science lab. It's actually one of the most hilarious moments as people around the science lab pointed and laughed at him. Someone actually claimed that he had been crying on the bathroom 30 minutes, and Johnny is officially known as the school's crybaby since then, with lots of bullies picking on him. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Fan Fiction